pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Magic
(Pretty Cure Royal Magic in the English Dub) is a Japanese magical girl/boy Pretty Cure manga and anime created by CureKurogane and produced by Toei Animation and Izumi Todo, the original creator of the Pretty Cure series. The series themes are princes, princesses, kingdoms, and gemstones and it focuses on two childhood friends, Ojozaki Ririka and Hoshizawa Akihito who discover that they are the lost Prince and Princess who were transported to Earth when they were newborns and must fight an evil force, the Dark Knights who are after mystical gemstones called the Harmony Jewels. Synopsis The story begins in a magical world that is hidden to human eyes called the Miracle Kingdom where its main branch the Miracle Castle stood at its brightest, being surrounded by the Holy Light and its precious gemstones that sparkled in the heavens. The Kingdom is asscosiated with the smaller kingdoms and its two main ones, the Heart Kingdom and the Starlight Kingdom had gathered up as well as the other Kingdoms to welcome two newborn children: Princess Ririka and Prince Akihito. But the celebration was interrupted abruptly when an evil group called the Dark Knights showed up out of the blue and attacked the Miracle Kingdom in a split second. Because of this, Ririka and Akihito were both sent to the World of the Pure where they would be safe. Years later, Ririka and Akihito, who are now childhood friends stumble upon two mascots: a polar bear named Mira and a lion named Cole. They tell them that they are the lost Prince and Princess of the Miracle Kingdom and the Dark Knights have come to the World of the Pure to taint its balance. One of the first denizens, Growl makes his first attack on the two friends, but Mira and Cole decided that it was time for them to fight back. With their power, Ririka and Akihito both transform into the legendary Pretty Cure: Cure Heart and Cure Starlight, together they become the Royal Magic Pretty Cure! Characters Pretty Cure * / Dream Seiyuu: Hanazawa Kana Ririka is main female protagonist of the story. She is shown to be the most popular girl in school and lives with a high-class family; however, she is shown to be of a hopleless romantic and has a massive crush on Shibata Seiji, the captain of the school soccer team. She's very bad at her academics and can act a bit brash, much to Akihito's chagrin. Ririka deep down is very passionate about her interests, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She is the lost Princess of the Miracle Kingdom and her alter-ego is Cure Heart, the Princess of Everlasting Love and channels love-based powers. Her gemstone is the pink Rubellite. * / Dream Seiyuu: Shiraishi Ryoko Akihito is the main male protagonist of the story. He is the childhood friend of Ojozaki Ririka; however unlike her, he lives with his father who is an owner of a small bakery store called Sweetheart. Akihito is the mature member of the duo, and is very focused on his academics, however he's very shy when it comes to romance. He is shown to be very helpful to Ririka whenever she's facing problems, or when it's academics, but he is shown to be a bit bossy and would lecture Ririka, much to her annoyance. Akihito really cares about Ririka as if she was his sister and often plays the "big brother" role, despite being the same age as her. He is the lost Prince of the Miracle Kingdom and his alter-ego is Cure Starlight, the Prince of the Shining Stars and channels star-based powers. His gemstone is the yellow Diamond. Mascots Antagonists Minor Characters * : Ririka and Akihito's homeroom teacher. * : The principal of Shinjikawa High School. * : Captain of the soccer team and the object of Ririka's affections. * : Seiji's best friend. He has a major crush on Akihito. * : Ririka and Akihito's classmate. Items Locations Manga Chapters Episodes Trivia Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Royal Magic Category:CureKurogane Series Category:Fan Series